Nightmares
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: Post-Avengers. - Tony don't usually sleeps, he has nightmares when he's able to close his eyes and fall asleep. - This is a one-shot of the nightmares.


No matter how many times Tony called Pepper's name, she just won't answer. He recalled have hearing her, crying for help, screaming his name. The walls of that cave made it resonate two or three times. He could hear the pain of his voice. Tony was so focused on finding her that he have not questioned important things to himself; where was he? Why was he there? Why a cave of all the places on this damn world? What the hell was happening?

His mind was an insane mess at the moment, he just wanted to find Pepper. To be at her side, to embrace her and feel her close, not wanting to never let her go and not wanting to live with the fear of something like this happening again. He wants to protect her. It's the only important thing he has. The only thing he can't live without. Pepper.

He kept wandering around the cave that has become more and more big for him, he was sweating. There has been hours since all this started. Why it wouldn't just stop? Why he couldn't just find Pepper and go home? Why was this happening? He knew what he was getting into when he started being what some people call a 'hero'.

A scream. A painful one. A cry for help mixed with his name. It broke Tony completely, knowing he can't just be with her to protect her from whatever it's making her to suffer so much. His heart started to beat faster and faster, with the little energy he had he started a run, he fell too many times but he won't just give up. This was Pepper, the only person that has been for him always since.. Well, he couldn't remember it has been a long time. He felt horrible about that fact. She has always been there for him and now, when she most need it. He just can't.

"Pepper!" He screams, his eyes watering. He took a deep breath and kept running towards the source from where the sound of her voice came.

Didn't took that long to hear another scream, this time he could hear he was closer than before. Much more close. He could feel Pepper already. He could see her redhead locks.

Tony, without energy now, walked the most quickly he could through a stretch tunnel where Pepper's cry echoed. Then, suddenly, it stopped. Why it stopped? Tony frowned hard, worried about her. He now didn't care he was out of energy, he managed to sprint through that tunnel.

He found her. He did. After all this hours, or maybe more, it felt like more, he found the redhead.

But… It wasn't like he wanted. Pepper's body was lying on the floor, traces of blood on the floor and her red hair was covering her face. A tear streamed down his cheek as he knelt on the ground next to her. "Pepper.." He whispered, he took her on his arms with her head resting on his forearm, he moved away the wicks of hair that were covering her face.

Her eyes were still open, lifeless. Her neck was marked by a knife. Tony cried quietly, pressing his head against her chest. Wishing to hear a heartbeat, thing that didn't happen. He screamed to the ceiling of the cave, the place was just illuminated by torches which slowly started to fade out, making the place darker and darker.

Suddenly, everything faded out and a bright light started to fill the place. Weird, he didn't like it though. He looked at Pepper's corpse, who started to became into dust, disappearing. With his hands full of dust that seconds ago was supposed to be Pepper…

He woke up.

Inhaling deeply, his eyes shot opened quickly. His body jumped. He turned his head to look for Pepper, who was right there, looking at him with a worried look.

Thank God it was just a nightmare.

Although Tony, as he was into that horrible nightmare, he moaned, scowled, moved side to side of the bed, digged his nails on the pillow. Pepper couldn't sleep with Tony like that. She was worried for whatever he was dreaming about.

"You okay?" The redhead asked with a soft voice as she ran her hand through his brown hair.

Tony took a while to respond. He was admiring Pepper, feeling relieved that she was lying right next to him and that he could see that she was alright.

"Yes." He answered, "I am now."

Pepper smiled softly at him, cuddling with him on bed. A little smile curved on his lips.

The rest of that only night, he didn't have any other nightmare.


End file.
